Krauser's Last Escape
by CosmicNamara
Summary: After Leon's fight with him, Krauser finds himself wounded and severely injured. Instead of fighting Ada he finds himself at his last escape meeting a new partner and trying to live.
**_The following takes place shortly after Leon and Krauser's fight in re4. Instead of fighting Ada, Krauser finds himself trying to escape this horrid place before it turns into ruins. Here he meets a new partner and finds himself at his last escape..._**

Krauser picks himself up after the fight with Leon, bleeding from his arm and body. His wounds effect his walking making his super speed unable to work anymore. He tries to find somewhere to rest. He starts to feel dizzy unaware of the events going on. He faints to the ground inside a storage room. Hours pass and Krauser slowly opens his eyes seeing a strange bed he's in. He looks up and sees himself in a laboratory. He wonders if Wesker possibly brought him here. He gets up and notices his arm is not mutated anymore. Now he starts to realize something is wrong!

He walks up observing the room looking to see if anybody is here. He exits the room and hears typing. He glances around and follows the sound of typing. Suddenly he sees a young woman. "Who the hell are you?!" he asks to the unknown woman. "Oh it seems you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asks. "Why the hell am I here? What happened to my arm? And who are you?" he asks. "Easy there. I'm a Professor here in Spain. I was sent in to do some research on the virus talked about here. When I arrived I noticed nothing but monsters and vicious villagers." she says. "That's when I found you passed out. I noticed you looked quite different from the other villagers so I assumed you were an officer and brought you to the nearest lab." she says. "Okay. But what is your name and why exactly is my arm back to normal?" Krauser asks.

"Well you see when I brought you here I noticed a mutation going on in your arm. I knew it already effected you. I've been researching an antidote for this virus and you were my first test subject. It worked and managed to bring your arm back to normal state without arm. It still possesses a much powerful strength capable of killing many ganados. Other than that it seems to have cured you. And of course my name is Anastasia." she says. "Well how do you plan to escape this hell hole?" He asks. "Easy. I was sent in with a helicopter from my research facility. Its set to pick me up soon. Having a cured subject can help us stop this outbreak and possibly save the world. So what do you say?" Anastasia says.

After seeing the betrayal from Wesker and Ada, he was unsure Umbrella could actually help him. He knew staying with Umbrella and risking his death could get him killed. "Fine. But if we plan to get there we gotta hurry. From what I know this island is set to explode soon." says Krauser. "Okay. Let's get some weapons and head out" says Anastasia. The two find weapons within the Lab and head out. On their way they approach tons of Ganados but most seem to be weakened due to Leon killing off many.

"Is there a specific location this rescue will be picking us up at?" asks Krauser. "It should be picking us up around the Village area " says Anastasia. The two find a map and head in the location of the village. The lab was near the ocean meaning the two would have to go a bit back to make it out alive. Luckily most areas were unlocked so finding their way back was a breeze. Throughout the way they had to overcome many bosses and horrifying monsters. Finally the two made their way to the Village. "Finally we're here!" Krauser says. Anastasia radios her pilot informing him of their location. Right when the helicopter arrives the two find that another person is here. A regenerator seemed to have followed then here ready to attack. They fire and fire at the monster but don't make much progress. Krauser remembers that his arm can do tons of Damage if used at the right time. Krauser heads to the beast and uses his arm and manages to kill the monster. The two board the helicopter and manage to escape moments before the explosion.

 ** _Thank you for reading! Krauser has always been my favorite character and I always wished he had a side story in re4 of him escaping. This is to all you Krauser fans out there who deserve the right ending for Krauser!_**

 **This is a FAN story. The characters here outside from Anastasia are all owned by Capcom. Please support Capcom and remember to share this story if you enjoyed!**


End file.
